Waking Up
by OriginalCopy
Summary: Within 24 hours two new people enter Tony Starks life. But he has no idea how much they are going to change his life, or him for that matter. Steve X Tony and some other fandoms. Summary kinda sucks, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

It was Tuesday when it all happened.

Two new people entered this world. Both in very different ways, but with one thing in common.

Tony Stark.

He was the one who was looking down at Steve Rogers when he opened his eyes for the first time in 70 years.

We will come to the other person later.

They became the two most important components in his life. And this is how...

* * *

"Heart beat has increased. He's ever breathing for himself again, not bad for a senior citizen." He heard the smooth voice of a woman as he slowly regained consciousness.

"He's a fighter alright, right capsicle?" he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

Howard? Was that Howard? The liquid voice, full of charisma and was no mistaking it.

Steve tried to open his eyes, finding it much more difficult than he remembered. But he managed it, somehow. The blinding white light above didn't help, making coulors flash in his vision. He grunted, trying to raise his hand to shield his eyes.

The two people in the room gasped, and the unmistakable sound of heels clacking against tiled flooring, growing nearer to him.

"Mr. Rogers?" she said, a shocked sound echoing in her tone. "Mr. Rogers, can you hear me?"

The shade from her standing over him allowed him to finally open his eyes fully.

He attempted to prop himself up on his elbows, but receives quick encuoragment from the nurse to lie still.

"You're still very weak, Mr. Rogers" she laid her hands on his shoulders until he was flat against the bed again.

"Whe-" he tried to speak, but wheezed a little. Why was everything so difficult? Things that have always come naturally to him had become challenging.

"Take it easy, Capsicle" there was that voice again. "You've been out of action for a while"

"Where am I?" he maneged to force out, adjusting to life again.

"You're in a treatment facility, near the outskirts of Brooklyn"

He tried again to prop himself up on his elbows, but received the same treatment, being gentle pushed back against the bed until he was flat.

"Why can't I sit up?" he tried his best to sound demanding. If he had been captured, he needed to sound strong, even if he didn't feel it.

"Yeah, why not nurse? Go on, prop his bed up a bit" the man spoke, and you could hear his grin in his voice.

She nodded obidentally, grabbing a remote and pressing something. The bed began rising on its own, adding yet another question to Steves list. But there were plenty above it.

Finally he was able to view the room he was in. White. All white. From the ceiling to the walls to the tiled floor, everything was white. He looked around, finally getting a good look at the people in the room with him. The nurse, a petite woman with blonde hair tied back into a neat bun, was checking some things on the small screens around his bed.

"Hey Steve. Tony, Tony Stark" he held his hand out to the man.

Steve slowly raised his own hand, flinching when it was pulled back. He looked down, realising there was something in the back of his hand attached to a plastic pipe. He trailed the pipe up, realising it was attached to a bag of fluid on a stand. He had seen this once before, well, a make shift version in the barracks.

Tony fliched slightly when the pipe jolted his hand. "My bad" he muttered.

"You know Howard" he said, making it sound like an accusation. "Howard Stark"

"Yeah" he ran a hand through his hair. "My father, if thats what you call it" he muttered the last part. Steve shrugged it off, it was important at this very second.

"Nice to meet you" he tried to raise his other hand, but realised that too had been restrained. Instead he gave a brief nod in his direction.

"Nurse can we get a doctor in here, see if we can get the all clear and move him to Stark mansion via helicopter" he turned to see her staring at him, a little stunned. "Stat" he added.

She nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. They listened briefly to the soud of her heels against the tiles until it faded. Tony turned to face Steve a grin covering his face.

"So, how're you feeling?" he asked, somewhat sincere as he pulled a chair up to the bed and sat on it.

"Tell me whats going on" he demanded. There was something cold in his eyes, something Tony couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Well, you're in hospital" he started.

"I'm aware. _Why _am I in a hospital?" his stern expression continued as Tony sighed.

"You've been asleep Cap. Asleep for a very long time"

"What, like a few weeks?"

Tony looked up, a serious expression gracing his face for the first time.

"Try 70 years"

* * *

A/N: hey guys I've started a new story, I'm sorry. Please let me know what you think so I know whether or not to continue.

Reason to review this chapter:

Did you have an OTP before you even knew what an OTP was? I really loved Mariah x Ray from Beyblade, I think they may have been my first ever ship! /but before I knew, you get me? :P Anyways I'd like to know if any of you had this experience, and if you did, what pairing was it?


	2. Chapter 2

"You need a hand, old-timer?" Tony smirked, lowering a hand for the blonde to grasp as he pulled himself out of the lengthy black vehicle. He accepted happily, pulling himself up.

"Thank you" he nodded in Tony's direction, who just widened his grin in response, putting a hand round Steve's torso and letting the blonde slip his arm over his shoulder to support himself. They slowly walked (well, Steve hobbled) towards the doors of the Stark mansion. Happy moved ahead and held the door open for them, leaving the wheel chair that Steve had refused back at the car.

"Thank you" Steve repeated to Happy as he passed through the doorway. Even through his pain and drug induced dizziness he found it in himself to be polite. And Tony couldn't help but admire that.

Tony led the soldier to the lift. Steve insisted he would prefer to use the stairs but the brunette was having none of it, and Steve gave in, finally accepting that he had limits at the minute. Tony had informed the blonde of what had happened to him whilst they were discharging him, and continued the story in the car. About how he sacrificed himself to save Manhattan, and how his father had spend a good portion of his time trying to find him, before he had committed the remainder of his life to alcohol and random women.

Tony noted the somewhat sad expression on his face when he mentioned his father and his descent into alcoholism, and quickly changed the subject.

They entered what Steve presumed to be the living room, taking a seat on the large white sofa.

"Thank you" Steve repeated for the ump-teenth time since he had been conscious. Tony shrugged off his leather jacket, throwing it over the back of the sofa. "I appreciate you letting me stay here. I will move out as soon as I'm well enough"

"No you won't" he spoke, lifting a tablet and tapping it in various places, confusing Steve slightly. When he placed it on the coffee table in front of Steve, a large, glowing blue picture of the mansion appeared. Tony smirked a little as the confused look on Steves face grew.

"This section of the mansions here" he pointed to one level of the hologram, highlighting it red "Is you're living space for as long as you need." He moved his hands again, letting the hologram expand so he could see the section in full, furniture included. Steve looked at the space in awe, his mouth slightly open.

"Is...is that a gym?" he cautiously pointed toward part of the structure.

"Sure is" Tony beamed, pressing it so it expanded again. "Look, theres a boxing ring, punching bags, the works. Also, if you need I have a personal trainer you can use"

"Tony" Steve sat back in his seat, holding his ribs a little as he did so. "This is all very nice, but I wouldn't feel right taking this from you. This must have cost...a lot"

The brunette simply waved his hand as though to shoo the thought away. "Seriously, it's no bother at all. Also I need to introduce you to Jarvis"

"Is that your footman or something?" Steve quirked an eyebrow.

Tony responded with a deep chuckle. "I think the term is Butler nowadays. And kind of. Jarvis, say hello to Mr. Steve Rogers."

"_Hello, Mr. Steve Rogers"_ A voice echoed from nowhere, and Steve almost leaped out of his seat, much to Tony's amusement.

"Where on earth did that come from!?" Steve semi-demanded, looking all around him for a person.

"The sound system" Tony said, earning him a confused look from the blonde. He quickly clarified "The speakers."

"Well where is he then?"

"Well he's an AI so he's kind of everywhere" Tony explained, earning another questioning look from Steve. He finally began to realise how much he was going to have to bring the soldier up to date. "An AI is an artificial intellegience. I made him with a computer. He's just a voice really but he control things if you tell him to. For example, Jarvis, turn on the TV"

Steve watched as the screen on the wall flickered to life. "THAT'S THE TELEVISION!" he lost his cool at this. Tony saw he was going to have to ease him into 21st century life bit by bit.

"Sure is" he said, telling Jarvis to turn it off again. "I'll have to assign your voice to Jarvis. Jarvis" he called as he walked round, tapping on the tablet again. "Assign new user"

"User name, sir?"

"Steve Rogers"

"User name : Steve Rogers. Is the user present, sir?"

"He is" Tony smirked in his direction. "Initiate voice testing"

"Steve Rogers, please repeat the following phrase: They lived in west California"

He repeated the phrase, a little catiously, earning yet another smirk from Tony.

"User accepted" Jarvis informed, falling silent.

The silence was completely disrupted when Pepper came crashing out of the elevator in complete distraught. Tony sensed something was wrong just by the urgency in her demeaner.

"Tony, we have a situation. I need to speak to you" she puffed, seemingly a little out of breath.

"Sure" he turned to Steve. "I have to go. Happy, will you show Steve to his room and show him where everything is, if you're up for it"

Happy nodded, as did Steve. Tony half walked, half jogged over to Pepper and they continued down the corridor.

"What's up?" he tried to sound casual as they walked toward Tony's study. "I thought you were on your way to a meeting?"

"I had to come back when I got the call" she closed the door behind them as they entered the study, setting her files on the coffee table, save her tablet that she was tapping on prefusely as she took a seat on the sofa.

"Pepper, some context would be wonderful" he leaned again his desk, folding his arms over his chest. Pepper turned the tablet to show him a picture of a woman. She had long, straight blonde hair. Big lips with bright lipstick coating them, and green eyes.

"Do you remember this woman?" she asked, and something about the stern look on her face started to worry him. He took the tablet from her, examining her features, trying his hardest to recall her. Something about her looked slightly familiar but he couldn't bring a name or place to mind.

"You met her about 14 months ago at a charity benefit, we think" she took the tablet back.

"_We?!_" he half exclaimed. He was seriously concerned now, becoming frustrated with the information he was sure she was withholding from him. "Pepper, I really need you to be straight with me"

"This is Valerie Hampton. She was in an accident earlier today. She passed away about an hour ago" she showed him the medical report. "She was conscious for about 10 minutes before she went into cardiac arrest"

"Internal bleeding, suspected collapsed lung..." he read through the endless injuries. "It really did a number on her. How did this happen?"

"She was hit buy a bus in downtown New York. But Tony, there is something you should know" Pepper appeared to be bracing herself for something. "She had a child with her. When she was conscious she...she insisted that he was yours"

Tony became earily still, but Pepper continued, slightly slower as though explaining something to a child.

"We need you to do a paternity test" Pepper held her hands up when Tony opened his mouth to speak, cutting him off. "It's not definite, so don't freak out. She had a head injury, so we really don't know but Tony...I've seen a picture of him, and there is some resemblence"

Tony took a moment to breathe in and out deeply, secretly pinching the skin on his arm to check he wasn't having some bizarre dream.

"Tony" Pepper stood, resting her hands on his shoulders and squeezing reassuringly. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we know. I know this is a lot to take in but-"

"Lets go" he broke from her grasp, walking a little unevenly down the corridor and toward the lift. He grabbed his coat from the back of the sofa as Steve entered the living room with Happy.

"Are you leaving?" Happy asked, and Steve looked a little shocked.

"Yeah, there's something I really need to take care of. Sorry to ditch you Cap. I'll be back as soon as possible" he didn't have time to read their expressions as he entered the elevator where Pepper was waiting patiently.

The ride there was a blur, as though someone had hit the fast-forward button on a remote. He was only brought back to reality when he felt a pin prick in his arm. He looked up, realising a nurse was taking a blood sample. Pepper was sat in the room with him. After a cheek swab was done and the nurse had left Pepper informed him she had ordered 3 different types of tests, each to be repeated three times as a means of absolutely ensuring whether or not the child was his. She had even paid off the manager of the labs so the results would be pushed through. The results would be with them in two hours.

Tony thanked her, still a little dazed. It was amazing how a little money could get anything done faster. They even managed to convince the nurse to let them stay in one of the testing room instead of sitting in the waiting room, slipping a check her way. She accepted, leaving the 'engaged' sign on the door as she left.

It wasn't until Pepper shook his shoulder he realised he had fell asleep. He quickly sat up, rubbing his eyes.

Then Pepper handed him a manilla envelope, and sat down, crossing her arms. They exchanged a glance as, hesistently, he opened the envelope.

He breathed in, closing his eyes and pulling the paperwork out.

Then he opened his eyes. The first word flashing in his sight...

"Positive" he whispered the word, checking all the test results. The word plastered all over the results sheet. Positive, positive, positive.

When the brunette looked up he saw Pepper with her hands held over her mouth, eyes wide and skin pale, even for her.

"I'm a father" his voice was hoarse and rough. A million different thoughts raced through his head, and he stood up, panic setting in. "Pepper, I can't do this"

"Tony!" she stood up, holding his shoulders, and forcing his eyes to meet hers. "Tony, listen to me. You _can _do this. You managed 3 months in captivity. You had a open heart surgery in a cave, and you survived that" his eyes drifted away from hers slightly, but she wasn't having any of it. She put her hands on the sides of his face and forced him to look at her. "Tony! I'm going to be there to help you through this"

"I promised I would never have children" he whispered. "That's the reason _we _broke up"

"Tony, don't be scared of this because of your childhood. You're not your dad, and you're going to be a good dad. Right now theres a child waiting for his dad. Your all he had left now"

He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, and Pepper pulled him into a quick hug. She was surprised when he pulled away.

"Come on" he approached the door with Pepper close behind him.

They were escorted by a nurse into a completely different section of the hospital. A million doors and a thousand corridors passed by before they were taken into a stark white room where a nurse was hanging over a small child rattling a coulorful toy.

And that was it.

That was the first time he saw his son.

Tony wasn't quite sure what he was expecting. Maybe a smaller version of him, goatee included. But it wasn't this. The child was small, a little chubby with wisps of brown hair flecked on top of his head. He noticed a few bumps and grazes, probably from the accident, which Pepper had explained he was found under the bus, still in his car seat.

But when he saw those eyes, there was no doubt this was his son. They were all Tony, through and through.

"Tony" Pepper crouched down next to the child. "Meet Peter Hampton"

"Hey little guy" he approached catiously, as though Peter was a lion about to pounce and attack him. "How's it going?"

Tony put a hand out to muss his hair but Peter grabbed one of his fingers with his hand, squeezing eagerly and let out a little babble of cheer. And with that one action, Tony was sure he could do this, was sure he _wanted _to do this.

"Come on, Peter. We're going home"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I got kind of emotion just writing it. Thank you very much for reading, and please leave a review, I would like to know what you liked and where I could improve.

Reason to review this chapter:

So this one time when me and my sister were little we had pet rabbits and we were staying at my grandma's over night and when my mum turned up early in the morning to take us home me and my sister thought something was really wrong and when we got home it turned out that the two "male" rabbits we bought had babies! So, here's my question. Have you every had an experience where you thought you were about to get bad news and it turned out to be something good? Let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Tony draped a blanket over the car seat when they were near the exit of the hospital. This way if there was anyone about who recognised him they would't be able to identify the child. When they got to the car they uncovered him and he made a happy squeaky noise when he saw Tony again, holding out his hands toward his dad.

Pepper noted the grin on Tony's face as he offered the child his finger, watching as Peter grabbed and squeezed with another gleeful cheer. He was going to be ok, that much was certain.

When the elevator doors opened Tony noticed Steve still sat on the sofa reading a book of some description. He turned, a look of shock invading his face.

"Tony! Is...is that a baby?!" he stood slowly, walking over to look in the car seat.

"Yeah, I guess it is. His name is Peter" he put the carseat on the table and set a diaper bag on the floor that Pepper had picked out and filled with some essentials. They both sat together on the sofa, side by side as they watched the child who was sleeping.

"I had no idea you had a child" Steve said in a hushed voice.

"You and me both. I only found out earlier today" Tony gave a breathy chuckle and Steve furrowed his eyebrows at him.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking" the blonde corrected.

"A woman was hit by a bus and killed, before she finally bit the dust she managed to tell a doctor that he was mine. We did a DNA test and it turns out she was right" he shrugged. How else could he explain it?

"I'm sorry" Steve patted his shoulder, the two of them still watching the child. "Does he have a name yet?"

"Yes, this is Peter"

"How old?"

"About 5 months"

The two sat in silence for a while watching Peter as he breathed lightly in his sleep. Tony finally picked up his tablet from the table.

"I need to buy some...baby things" Tony threw his head into his hand, rubbing his eyes. "I can't do this. I don't know the first thing about babies! I don't even know what to buy. I haven't even picked him up yet, I don't know how"

"I'll show you" Steve insisted. "First you need to undo these buckles holding him into the seat" Tony just looked at him, so Steve continued. "Tony, I am not doing it for you. You need to learn to do this. Now undo the security straps!"

Tony sighed quietly and did as he was told, figuring it out within a few seconds.

"Now, put your hands like this" he demonstrated with his own hands, holding them out with the palms facing each other. Tony copied again and Steve smiled when he did it, ensuring the brunette that he was doing it right. "Great. Now put your hands under his arms and grip, then pull him towards you"

Tony put his hands under his arms, hesistating before he finally lifted him toward him. Peter's eyes flickered open as he did so and he did a little yawn, and Tony had to stop himself from making an 'awwww' sound.

"There you go, you're doing it!" Steve smiled. "Now you just need to set his head on the crook of your arm"

Tony followed the instruction, managing it in less than a minute after a little debate about how exactly he was supposed to do that.

"I...I did it" Tony stuttered, a smile spreading over his face as Peter closed his eyes again, falling asleep. "How do you know about baby stuff?"

He shrugged, still staring down at the child as he slept. "I used to look after my cousins when I was young. You'll pick it up pretty quickly"

"I don't know. I'm awful with kids. I don't even know how to change a diaper"

"I'll show you how to do it all, it's the least I can do since you've taken me in" something seemed to spark in Steve's eyes. Tony caught it in the corner of his eyes and turned to him, eyebrows furrowing together.

"What? What's that look for?"

"I could look after him for you" Steve blurted without thinking. His cheeks tinged red slightly but he continued regardless. "I mean...you know...You probably work a lot and I know how to look after kids. So..."

"Steve, thanks for offering but I couldn't put that burden on you"

"Are you kidding? You're letting me live here rent free, you bought me new clothes, you've cleared, decorated and furnished part of your home for me amongst goodness knows how many other things" Steve put a hand on Tony's leg reassuringly and Tony looked him in the eye. "It's the least I can do"

Tony sighed. It did make sense. Steve would be here for a while and he really did need a hand with Peter.

"Okay" Tony agreed, looking down at the child sleeping in his arms. "But only when I _really _can't be here"

Steve nodded and Tony smiled.

Maybe. Just _maybe _he could do this. With a little help, anyway.

* * *

"And there you have it! You're first successful diaper change" Steve patted Tony on the back as a silent well done and pulled a baby grow out of the diaper bag. "Now you need to dress him"

Tony took a deep breath. "Okay...I can do this"

"You _can_" Steve assured, putting the baby grow in his hand and leaning back against the wall to observe.

Tony looked at the soldier again, who simply nodded reassuringly at him before he continued to pull the baby grow over Peter's little legs and arms, popping the buttons closed and admiring his work.

"Told ya" Steve smiled, and Peter babbled approvingly, waving his legs in the air and stretching his arms out for Tony to pick him up. Tony smiled and complied, balancing the child against one of his hips and using his free hand to put the diaper in the bin.

In only hours Steve had transformed Tony from from the one-night-stand bachelor to a father. And that saddest part?

He didn't even know it.

* * *

"Coming Peter" Tony rubbed at his eyes, pulling a t-shirt on and picking up the baby monitor that was emmitting a crying sound. His feet carried him down the corridor to Peter's room. He stopped outside the door, reaching out of the handle when he heard muffled speech behind the door.

Panic swept over him and he threw the door open to reveal a shocked Steve and a weepy Peter.

"Steve" Tony breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank god it's you. I thought...I thought"

"Calm down! I just came to check on him, I heard him crying" Steve justified. Tony stood to full height, taking one last breath and l looking toward Peter. He was pressed against the Captains bare chest, stirring a little whilst making an upset sound. "I think he needs feeding" Steve added, looking at Tony.

"Yeah, he's due his bottle" Tony ran a finger over the childs cheek, wiping away a small tear. "Sorry he woke you up. I'll take him no-"

The blonde held out a hand as if to say 'halt' and Tony obeyed. "Tony, don't worry about it. I'll get him his bottle and you can go back to bed and get some sleep. You have a meeting tomorrow"

"Honestly I can deal with it" Tony continued but Steve stopped him again.

"Tony, I promised I would help out and I've not done anything over the past week and a half. It's my turn. Now go to bed" Something in the soldiers voice reminded Tony of Pepper a long time ago, before she gave up trying to convince Tony to sleep or eat. Tony sighed, giving in. Although he felt a little dissappointed, there was something about the situation that made him feel lighter and calmer. And so he returned to his room and climbed into bed, not even attempting to remove his shirt before her tangled the blankets around himself and fell asleep again.

* * *

Hey guys. Let me know what you thought of this chapter please. I'm not sure I want to continue this because I don't think people are enjoying it, which could well be due to my writing style, although I've not really got to the bit I know how to write yet, this is all new. Either way please let me know in a message or review, it would help out a lot. Thank you for reading

Reason to review this chapter:

I'm interested what your favourite TV show(s) is. I love _How I Met Your Mother_ and _The Big Bang Theory_ and _Family Guy_. I really want to watch _Supernatural_ too but I haven't got round to it yet.


	4. Chapter 4

4 weeks had past since Peter's arrival, in which time Tony had gained remarkable fluency in parental duties. He was finally comfortable to care for Peter without the supervision of a certain blonde soldier, and honestly, he was enjoying every second of it. He liked reading stories to Peter before he fell asleep at night, he enjoyed the smell of the baby shampoo he used on his hair, hell, he even felt happy when he was waken up by Peter in the middle of the night so he could be fed, fumbling around half asleep to prepare a bottle for him. Who'd have thought it, Tony Stark, a father.

Genius. Billionaire. Playboy. Philanthropist. Father.

Ok it didn't quite have the same ring to it, but he's figure that out later.

Tony put Peter back into his crib, picking up the empty bottle and baby monitor and closing the door behind him. He checked the time on the baby monitor, rolling his eyes when he saw it was 3AM. He continued down the corridor, making familiar twists and turns until he came to the kitchen. He flicked the light on, flinching at the sudden brightness before putting the bottle and baby monitor on the work top so he could raid the fridge. There were several plates with food scattered around the fridge shelves. He couldn't tell you what any of them were but by god did they smell good.

"Tony?" a voice croaked from across the kitchen. Tony removed his head from the fridge to see Steve stood near the stove, topless with Pajama bottoms hanging from his well formed pelvis.

And Tony thought the food looked good...

"Hey, I was just-" Tony pointed into the fridge, standing up to his full height. He heard Steve gasp and instintively flashed him a quizical look.

"Tony" Steve approached slowly. "What _is _that?"

The brunette registered that Steve was staring at his chest as he continued to walk over to him. He sighed in relief. He often forgot about the device embedded in his chest. He had grown used to falling asleep with a blue glow tinting the room, and of course Peter didn't know any different, not that he could say anything even if he did.

"It's an arc reactor" Tony explained, but quickly realised it required some further explanation. "It's a long story, can I just get some food first? I'm starving"

Steve nodded, finally breaking his gaze on the device and opening the fridge door. "Do you like pancakes?"

Tony's stomach seemed to answer for him, rumbling loudly. "Yeah, I do" he clarified just incase.

Steve smiled and carried some things from the fridge to the work surface, putting them down. Tony simply took a seat on one of the barstools and watched as Steve combined things Tony didn't even know the name of, and made a mixture, then he got a pan from the cupboard and some oil and heated them.

The movements as Steve wandered around the kitchen soothed Tony somewhat, the grace he had in doing something as simple as cooking was tremendous. Before he could even realise what was happening Steve set a plate down infront of Tony, along with cutlery. Steve sat opposite him, eating his own pancakes.

"I'm starving" Tony nodded a thank you to Steve before filling his mouth.

"When was the last time you ate?" Steve asked, an eyebrow raised in a friendly manner.

There was a pause as Tony thought about the question, continuing to chew.

"I had a bagel on Thursday"

"Tony" It's Saturday!" Steve almost shrieked, much to Tony's amusement. The brunette simply shrigged and continued eating. "You need to eat, it's an important part of daily life"

"As long as I have coffee I'll be fine"

Steve sighed in defeat, finishing the rest of his pancakes and looking up at Tony. "So, are you gonna tell me about that?" he pointed to his chest.

Tony was taken aback. He hadn't expected Steve to come back to the subject. But he had, and Tony felt that Steve deserved an explanation, especially after all he had done for him so far. So he explained. He told Steve about how he had been kidnapped and held hostage, about how he had open heart surgery in a cave and how he had made the suit and escaped. He told him about Yinsen and what a wonderful man he was, and he explained about Obadiah trying to steal the reactor and how he had stopped him. Steve listened intently through the lengthy explanation, making a 'hmm' noise every so often to remind Tony that he was listening. And then something strange happened.

Steve leant across the counter and took one of Tony's hands in his as he spoke.

"You're an inspiration man, Tony"

Tony couldn't help but scoff at this. Many words had been used to describe Tony, a lot of which he would never repeat due to their vile nature, but inspirational was _never _one of them.

Then Steve began talking, began telling his story. About how he had freed the hostages from a German prison camp and how he had put the airship in the water to save Manhattan. About Peggy and how he never got to dance with her. About Bucky who was practically a brother to him, and how he watched him plummet to his death. And about Howard Stark, and all he had done for him. For the first time in Tony's life, he felt slightly proud of his father. Just a _little_, although he would never admit it.

Tony found himself hanging onto every word the soldier was saying. His story was incredible, almost unbelievable, but Tony couldn't stop listening nonetheless. When Steve finished talking, Tony had to take a minute to compose himself, closing his mouth which he hadn't realised was gaping open, and sitting up straight as he cleared his throat.

"Wow" was the only response that came to mind. "You must have really liked this Peggy girl"

Steve flashed a sad smile. "Yeah, I really did" at this Steve stood and put the plates on the side. "I'm gonna go back to bed. I'll see you later"

He watched as Steve walked out the kitchen toward his room. Something in him snapped and he stood quickly, jogging after him.

"Wait" Tony said a little too loudly, but it did the job as Steve stopped in his tracks and turned around. "I'm...I'm sorry" he stuttered.

Tony watched as Steve's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Sorry for what?"

"Well, I don't...for your loss. You don't deserve that, you're an amazing person"

Steve lowered his head for a moment, and Tony became sure he had said something wrong, until Steve looked up with a grin on his face.

"Goodnight, Tony" he nodded and walked away.

* * *

It was amazing watching Peter grow. In such a short space of time he had managed to learn so many things. How to crawl and stand, and Tony was sure that before he knew it, Peter would be walking without assistance and running. Time is a funny thing. It passes too quickly when you least expect it too, and it slows down when you want it to pass most.

Steve was reading Peter one of his books when it happened. Tony had been in a meeting, which despite his many protests, Pepper had insisited he attend. He finished the book, standing and putting it back into its designated slot in the bookcase.

"Steve" Tony gasped a little in the doorway, walking in and dropping his briefcase to the floor. "He's not asleep yet, is he?"

Steve smiled. "Not yet, I just finished reading to him" he tidied the book slightly, dusting a small spec of non-exsistent dust from the shelf. Tony sighed in relief, walking over and leaning down. Peter squealed in delight at the sight of the older man, putting one of his hands up to grasp one of Tony's fingers. Tony smiled down at him, letting him squeeze his finger, when Peter said his first word.

"Dada"

Tony and Steve both sprung up, shocked expressions gracing their faces as they looked at each other for confirmation that this actually just happened.

"Did...Did he just say-" Steve stuttered as Tony nodded.

"He just said Dada. He just said his first word!" Tony's voice adopted a higher pitch as he leant down to lift Peter. He balanced the child against his hip as Peter stretched his arms out to play with Tony's slicked back hair. "Hey little dude, can you say that again? Say Dada"

"Daaa" he squealed. It wasn't quite what Tony was hoping for but it was close enough. The engineer enveloped the child in a hug, pulling away when Peter decided to tug on the blue tie adorning Tony's neck.

"Right mister, bedtime" Steve smiled at Tony until he reluctantly handed him the child, laying him down in his crib and pulling the covers over him. He used his little arm to pull his favourite plushie over to him.

"Night, little dude" Tony ruffled his hair before he left the room, picking up his brief case on the way out. Steve followed him, switching the baby monitor on and closing the door behind him.

"Oh my god" Tony slumped against the wall, barely standing as he let out a sigh. "I can't believe he said his first word...I can't believe how emotional I am over someone saying one word"

Steve simply laughed whilst offering a hand to Tony, pulling him back up to a proper standing position. He lay a hand on his shoulder as they walked down the corridor. "It's a big thing Tony. You should be proud"

"I am, maybe a little to much" Tony admitted with a chuckle. "And it's all thanks to you" Tony playfully punched his arm.

Steve stopped walking, an expression of confusion on his face as Tony turned to look at him.

"How is this 'thanks to me'?" he asked, using the air quotes Tony had taught him about.

Tony approached him with a smile on his face. "If you weren't here I'm pretty sure I would have bailed by now. I didn't know the first thing about babies, and I wouldn't exactly say I had a strong maternal instinct"

"You would have learnt it one way or another" Steve tried, but was stopped by Tony.

"Maybe, but not as well as you taught me" Tony smiled at him, turning and walking again. "Come on Cap, dinners on me"

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm not sure it's my best work but yeah...anyway.

Please leave a review letting me know what you liked and where I could improve. It helps me grow as a writer (and encourages me to write).

Reason to review this chapter:

Do you want children at some point in your life? I think kids are awesome and stuff, but I'm very good with them. I wouldn't mind adopting when I'm older, but I couldn't have a child myself, the birth part looks faaaaar to painful! I can't even watch it on TV -_- but yeah, so you want kids? Do you have any names you like for a kid? How many? What gender? Let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

Routine had never been an essential element in Tony's life. Far from it, really. Even through his carefully structured childhood he never followed a routine, despite much planning from his nanny's and mother. But since Peter had arrived it had crept it's way into their lives.

As Peter hit the eight month mark, Tony began to realise how he had unintentionally invited the idea. Peters day consisted of waking, feeding, playing, lunch, nap, exercise, bath, feed, sleep. Almost always in that order. And whilst Tony had yet to realise it, Tony had made his own routine too, sleeping when Peter was sleeping and eating when Peter was eating. Pepper had watched from afar as his life had taken order, surprised, despite the fact that she was sure Tony could no longer do anything to surprise her. He had even become more involved in the company meetings, realising he had more duties than those of parent hood, like having a continuous cash flow coming in to ensure the best future for Peter as possible, even if he had more than enough money to send him to Harvard 5 times over.

He hadn't even been out in the suit more than three times a week.

And it wasn't just Tony that was changing. Steve and Peter had both been in his life exactly 3 months and 6 days, a date he thought was impossible to forget. And in that time the blonde soldier had adapted from a 1940's style life to comfortably operating in the 21st century, with the exception of the microwave which he couldn't for the life of him comprehend. It was almost astonishing the progress he had made, although when Tony mentioned it to him over dinner he insisted Tony had adapted too.

"_You've become a father. And a wonderful one at that"_

Those were his exact words, and Tony had unconsciously carved those words into his memory. The one thing he never thought he could do, and he had done it without even realising.

Tony was currently in his office, paperwork stacked high on his desk and a baby monitor balanced precariously atop one of the paper skyscrapers. He had just finished going through a new contract and was about to sign when Steve burst through the door with Peter in one arm.

"Tony" he said, a little breathless. "You won't believe what just happened"

"Is something wrong with Peter?" Tony almost fell over as he dashed across the room to Peter, checking his forehead for a temperature but Steve continued.

"No, no. He's fine. But I was just changing him and, well, do you have the cameras in the room?" he asked hopefully.

"I have them in every room, why?"

"Go to 10.34AM on that camera, you need to see this"

Tony picked up his tablet off of the coffee table, quickly tapping the screen as Steve watched over his shoulder.

"There" Steve said as a sign to stop on the part of the video Tony was currently fast forwarding through. "Just there"

They watched as Steve finished changing Peter. Almost a minute went by consisting of Steve blowing raspberries on the child's stomach, to which Peter responded by emitting a shrill giggle. The blonde stood to his full height, walking across the room to put a dirty diaper into the bin. When he walked back over he ruffled the child's hair. Peter responded by pointing up at him and speaking.

"Pahpah" the child said, pointing up at Steve and pushing his nose with his petite hand.

"W...what did you say, Peter?" you could clearly see the awe-struck expression on his face.

"Paaaaapa" the child sang, pointing toward Steve again.

Tony would have been amused by Steve running around the room chanting "Oh my gosh" over and over with panic if it weren't for his own shock.

"He called you Papa..." Tony stated obviously.

"I know!" Tony looked up at Steve, watching his face as it contorted between a variety of emotions. "But why? And what do we do? Do we let him keep calling me that or do we teach him Steve. It's a reasonably easy word he would probably pick it up quickly"

Tony smiled, taking Peter from Steve's arm and balancing him against his own hip. "Why don't we ask him? Peter" he looked at the child, pointing to himself. "Who am I?"

"Daaaadah!" he sung, reaching his little arms up to grab a stray lock of Tony's dark hair.

"And who is this?" he pointed to Steve.

He turned his attention to the blonde man, moving his hands to reach for a button on his plaid shirt.

"Papaaa" he sung.

The two men looked at each other as Peter played with the button.

"Sorry, that must make you really uncomfortable..." Tony trailed off, for once in his life not having the words to continue.

"No, no. Honestly. He's just a baby, he doesn't know any different. Besides" Steve smiled at the child. "I kinda like it"

Tony took a moment to examine Steve's face, melting at the adorning expression he was projecting towards their son.

Wait.

_His_ son.

He resisted the urge to face palm to avoid questions from Steve as the blonde returned his attention to Tony.

"Right, come on mister. Shall we go and play with your toys?" Steve mused, taking the child from Tony again.

Peter squealed in delight, putting his hand in Steve's pocket to play with the material and pulling out a piece of paper. The child waved it above his head with a giggle whilst the soldiers face began to turn a bright red. Peter opened his hand a little more than expected, watching the folded paper float gently to the floor. Steve watched as Tony bent down to pick it up, every way this situation could go wrong racing around his mind.

"Oops" Tony waved the paper in front of Peter, before handing it back to Steve, still folded up tight. He accepted it, pressing it firmly into the palm of his hand and thanking Tony before leaving for the playroom.

"_Thank goodness" _Steve exhaled when he was sure Tony couldn't hear him, letting his mind calm down and reminding himself Tony didn't know. It was only when he got to the play room and set Peter down in front of one of his toys he leant back against the wall, opening his palm to reveal the now creased paper. He breathed in, opening it to reveal the drawing he did earlier this morning. The curve of Tony's jaw, the unruly way his hair fell naturally, the dark sphere's that his eyes consisted off.

He folded it again, putting it back in his shirt pocket and sitting down next to Peter to play with him.

"_It's ok" _Steve reminded himself. _"No one knows..."_

* * *

"Hey Steve" Tony greeted the soldier lying on his sofa as he entered the living room. "Did Peter go down ok?"

"Yeah" he smiled reassuringly. "He's absolutely fine. Went out like a light"

Tony seemed to calm down at this, his shoulders relaxing and a small smile portraying relief spreading across his light lips.

"Thanks again" Tony said, shrugging off his suit jacket and landing on the sofa next to Steve, stretching his arms out. "Whatcha watching?"

"The news channel. Jarvis found it for me" Steve smiled. "Things really have changed..."

"Huh? What do you mean? News is news. I thought that would be the one thing that had stayed the same"

"It is similar" Steve assured. "It's just reminding me how much things have changed. This one guy, he had a robot eye put in him today, and it works like a human eye. That's amazing"

Tony let out a small chuckle. "In all honesty, that's a pretty modest leap forward compared to last year, never mind the 40's"

They both relaxed for a while, sitting comfortably in silence and listening to the reporter rattle on about the events of the day.

"_In other news, gay marriage was legalised in the United Kingdom today. The bill was passed this morning after a vote in the houses of parliment. Ronald Goone is in London with more on the story..."_

Tony noticed the change in Steve's face.

"You ok there, cap?" Tony asked, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Gay marriage...like, two men?"

"Or two women" Tony added. "Let me guess, 'It's unnatural' and 'God hates gays'. All that jazz, right?"

"No...quite the opposite" Steve still seemed shocked, although given his response, so was Tony.

"Wait, Captain America supports gay rights?" his dark eyebrows rose further.

"Very much so" he turned to look at Tony, continuing when Tony had nothing further to add. "Sexuality is no more a choice than the coulor of someone's skin. Why should someone be treated differently from another due to something they have no control over?"

Tony's jaw hung. It wasn't often someone got to opportunity to describe _the _Tony Stark as speechless. At this Steve began to smile.

"What? Most politicians were prejudice in my time, hence homosexuality being illegal. But there were a small amount of people who believed in complete equality, me being one of them"

"That's...surprising" Tony concluded, finally closing his jaw. "Is this because you were in the army? I mean you always here about the solidiers bumping uglies in the showers but I didn't think it really happened"

"No! No, goodness no!" Steve's cheeks reddened at lightening speed, much to Tony's amusement. "No, it was illegal. Soldiers were some of the most law abiding citizens you would find. Also some of the most prejudice, but still..."

"So" Tony turned his body to face Steve, crossing his legs. "What team do _you _play for? If you don't want to answer, don't. I'm just curious"

"Team? I don't play for any teams..." Steve's furrowed in confusion, a gesture so adorable Tony's nose almost bled.

"No, I mean which way do you swing?"

Steve gave him the same baffled look again.

"Are you interested in men or women...or both?"

This seemed to drill the questions real meaning into Steve's head, as his eyes grew wide and he began stuttering.

"Well...I-I..."

"If you don't want to answer don't" Tony raised a hand. "I shouldn't have asked"

Steve looked down at his hands for a moment, shifting himself so he was sat up and facing Tony.

"Do you promise you won't tell anyone?" he asked, sincerity and trust sparkling in his blue eyes.

"Of course"

"I...I kinda had feelings for someone. Once..."

"Peggy Carter?" Tony asked.

"No. That was a ruse for the public. It portrayed the image of a 'true' America. We never actually dated, we never even kissed"

"Really?" Tony seemed a little shocked at this. Who knows why. As someone who's image and life had been contorted by the media since birth, he shouldn't have been so surprised.

"Really. But I grew up with someone, I was always really close to them. We even got to work together in the war. But I never told anyone. Not even...him..." Steve was hesitant, but looked down at his hands and continued. "His name was Bucky and we grew up together in Brooklyn. We met when we were 7 and we were practically inseparable. Then when we went to school Bucky started making comments about some of the girls when we were walking in the street. It started happening more often and I found myself agreeing with him just to feel normal, but really I had been thinking the same things, but...only for other men..."

Tony listened intently, having an internal battle about whether or not he should rest his hand on his shoulder in a reassuring manner. However he feared that this would shock Steve and he would stop talking to him, something Tony wished to avoid at all costs.

"Me and Bucky started growing apart. He joined the army and started going around town with different dames, and I was trying and failing to get a place in the army whilst trying to earn enough money to pay for my mothers medication. Then I got the serum and I finally got to see him again. But not long after he was killed in action"

Tony emitted an expression portraying sadness, to which Steve waved a hand half-heartedly.

"It's not as if anything could have happened. It was illegal, but no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't feel the same way about women. I felt awful for having those thoughts in the first place. I still do..."

"No" Tony's voice was stern. "No, Steve. Like you said you can't help your sexuality any more than you can help the colour of your eyes or the shade of your skin. You shouldn't be ashamed. You're a good person and that's all that matters"

A smile, a small as it was, spread across Steve's face. An essence of relief seemed to reflect in his eyes for a moment.

"Thank you" Steve spoke quietly but honestly. "For everything"

And with that he stood, walking off towards his room. He stopped short in the door way, turning back to Tony.

"Good night, Tony" he smiled, then turned and continued down the corridor.

* * *

Sorry this took so long, I've been rather busy recently. But I've finished school now and I should hopefully be able to update more often! As always, thank you for reading, and please drop me a review! :)


End file.
